Justice League of America Vol 1 21
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Snapper Carr * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * The Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Starman (Ted Knight) * Wonder Woman (Diana Prince of Earth-Two) * Vandal Savage Locations: * ** ** Alfalfa City ** *** Golden Egg (Casino) ** Clayville *** Natural History Museum ** *** Central City Community Center ** ** ** ** ** Three Corners (City) ** * ** * Space * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Notes = * This story continues next issue. * Reprinted in DC 100-Page Super Spectacular #6, The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Justice League of America Archives, Volume 3, , DC 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-6 Replica Edition, , Justice League of America Omnibus, Volume 1 and . * This issue features the first team-up between the Golden Age Justice Society of America and the Silver Age Justice League of America, both of which are the creations of writer Gardner Fox. This begins a series of annual team-ups between both groups which continues until Justice League of America #231. This story also expands upon the concept of the Multiverse - an ever-evolving plane of parallel dimensions where each reality contains a planet Earth, but with vast differences between them. The concept of the Multiverse was first introduced in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #123 in a story called "The Flash of Two Worlds". In that story, Barry Allen, the Flash of mainstream Silver Age continuity traveled to the dimensional home of Jay Garrick, the Flash of Golden Age continuity. It is not until this issue that the individual dimensions are provided with name designations. The reality corresponding to Jay Garrick and the rest of the Justice Society is established as Earth-Two, whereas the reality of the Justice League is known as Earth-One. * The absence of Snapper Carr is explained when Green Arrow reveals that he is away at college finishing his final exams. * Hal Jordan meets Alan Scott for the first time. They will team-up in Green Lantern Vol 2 40. * Ray Palmer meets Al Pratt for the first time. They will team-up in The Atom Vol 1 29. * homages an illustration of the first encounter between the JLA and JSA in this issue. However, there is a small rearrangement of the position and presence of characters: Absent: Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman (who had not came to Man's World in this point of time) and Superman (who wasn't JLA's active member in Post-Crisis); Present: the two Flashes, the two Black Canaries (instead only one) and Dr. Mid-Nite; Kept: Green Arrow (bearded instead), Batman, Martian Manhunter, Golden Age Hawkman, Hourman, the Green Lanterns and the Atoms. It is not clear whether the adventure against the Crime Champions is valid in the Post-Crisis, but surely happened no dimensional travel. | Trivia = * Batman becomes the chairman of the Justice League in this issue. * It is revealed that the Fiddler is actually bald in this issue and wears a wig to disguise his features. * An homage to the cover of this issue would be used in Alan Moore's Image Comics series Supreme. This comic within a comic was The Allies #21, wherein the Allies meet their WWII counterparts, the Allied Superman of America. | Recommended = | Links = }}